


The Key to You

by hieroglyphics



Category: True Detective
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 马丁想了解拉斯特。而近来他发现，性也许是另一种接近他的方式。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是pwp，NC-17,（不成功的）BD尝试，甜。  
> 以前写一半扔下的一个pwp段子，忽然有了点感觉想把它补完。

早晨的阳光透过百叶窗，在墙壁和床单上投下条纹。

马丁趴在平躺着的拉斯特的背上。他的胳膊环绕着拉斯特的脖子。他们身上的汗水还没干，皮肤贴合之处滑腻腻的。马丁喜欢这感觉。他的手指无意识地在另一个人的皮肤上滑动着，听着他的呼吸。

拉斯特推开他，下床去浴室。他出来的时候已经穿好了衣服。

“你要迟到了。”

他没有回卧室。马丁听到他的脚步声下楼去了起居室。

马丁吐出一口气，仰面朝天地躺成大字型。空气中还留着拉斯特的气味。

马丁不知道自己在拉斯特眼中算什么。搭档，朋友或是床伴？

在过去，这个问题从没使他困扰。他们是工作伙伴，也许比其他同事的关系密切一些，因为那个人毕竟占据了他一天中大部分的时间。但他并不操心对方对自己的看法。在人际关系上，拉斯特就是只刺猬。他不需要别人，别人也不需要他。但那是他自己的问题。大部分的时间，他们相处融洽。工作中他们配合得很好。马丁对自己的交往能力还颇为满意。在搭档的后两年，他们已经相当熟悉，甚至有了一种默契。拉斯特把他当做伙伴——比起其他人，拉斯特对他已经算是空前的宽容和亲近，马丁相信他对待家人也不过如此。有时他感到拉斯特看他的眼神带着嘲讽，但马丁尽量忽略。考虑到拉斯特看不起世上90%的人，这并不说明什么。

现在看来，那真是一段黄金时光。马丁想。他们已经是朋友，能让彼此放松和信赖，虽然当时他们自己还浑然不觉。

但真的只有这些吗？

有那么几个时刻，他们意外地侵入了彼此的空间。界限模糊了，他们之间精心维护的平衡摇摇欲坠。隐藏在水面之下，无可名状的东西在蠢动。但马丁本能地躲避了。他选择性地忽视了那些记忆。

但现在，这个问题越来占据他的心思。他想了解这个身边最亲近的人。他想知道拉斯特对他的想法。这对他来说是最重要的事。

他知道自己在拉斯特面前就像一本打开的书。过去的马丁从来就不擅长这个。他一向不擅长揣测人心。亦或是，比起他人的想法，他更在意自己的感觉。拉斯特和玛姬早就发现了他的问题，他却蒙住了自己的双眼。但这些年来的侦探工作让他长进了不少。他花更多注意力在体察别人上，细微的表情和动作，谎言背后隐藏的真实。

但拉斯特永远是个谜。他是个堡垒，也是个深渊，暗影和火花在幽暗中缠绕和游移。马丁感到他竖起的厚墙，使他探究的努力常常化解为无形。

他最近常思考这些事。不安和失衡感。像小小的爪子挠着他的心。

 

他想了解拉斯特。而近来他发现，性也许是另一种接近他的方式。

拉斯特重新回到他的生活中，他们从搭档、朋友到性伴侣。这个在别人看来不可思议的过程，对他们来说却是再自然不过的事。

在拉斯特重新出现以前，他已经很少享受性爱的乐趣了。 他从没想到在离开玛姬十年之后，会为另一个人陷入激情。而这个人是一个男人，与他古怪地纠缠多年的前搭档。

他，马丁▪哈特，被同事们戏称为“棉条”的局里公认的种马，竟然为一个男人疯狂，他自己都觉得难以置信。以前的他对同性爱这种事并不厌恶，但从没想过去尝试。但一旦开了头，就像坐上了过山车一般下滑，让他无法自拔。

他们曾经一整天呆在卧室里。在床上，他贪婪地探索着拉斯特的每一寸肌肤和悸动，每一次心跳和喘息。他们都压抑得太久。在感官的深渊中，深沉绵长的快感无穷无尽。每一分钟，都是纯粹的享乐，而不会像过去一般，被焦虑或罪恶感困扰。

他羞于承认自己整天想着拉斯特，想着他的呻吟和气息，肌肉和皮肤。在拉斯特不在身边的时候，他的身体出现在每夜淫靡的梦中。他曾想过自己是不是有什么问题。这种巨大的变化让他困惑。他无法解释。但他并没有太多不安。他告诉自己，这比以前的出轨行为正当得多，至少对双方都好。

在多年前他们还是搭档的时候——那时他还没有意识到，他们的生活都出现了危机——马丁曾以为拉斯特的问题出自性冷淡，现在他才明白自己错得多么离谱。

拉斯特并不讨厌性，他的渴求甚至让马丁吃惊。当他们喘息着纠缠在一起，拉斯特总是毫不掩饰地索求自己的欲望。野性，直接，无所顾忌，甚至抛开羞耻心的束缚。他带着绝望的沉迷敞开自己的身体，好像每次性事都是分离前的最后一次。但在整个过程中及之后，却并不期待对方的情感回应。开始马丁并不习惯这样。马丁有过纯粹追求感官满足的经历，而最疯狂的女人也无法和拉斯特相比。他不知道这是不是和男人做爱的通病，但缺少情感交流和温柔爱抚的性并不能让他满足，即便它难以掌控，以至令他欲罢不能。

他想让拉斯特迷恋，让他依赖，让自己——至少在那一时刻——成为他注意力的焦点，他眼中的唯一。他渐渐意识到，久已陌生的占有欲又在悄悄滋生，那种感觉令人沉陷。

在床上也许是他们最为坦诚相见的时候。当拉斯特短暂地卸下盔甲，马丁能够一窥他的内心。像紧闭的窗缝间漏出的一丝光。

每次做爱都能使马丁了解他多一点。每个小小的试探，每次细微的反应，都能使马丁在拉斯特这块神秘大陆的地图上艰难地推进一小步。

 

\--------

 

下午的阳光已经悄悄爬到地毯边缘，把晃动的光影投上天花板。马丁坐在桌边心不在焉地扫视着电脑屏幕上的客户名单，其实什么都没看进去。每过几分钟他就反射性地看一下旁边的手机，但那东西还是像块石头似的沉默着。

已经三天了。从拉斯特上个电话之后，他在电话中说案子已经差不多可以结了，当天晚上就能返回，到现在已经整整三天，还是不见拉斯特的踪影，也没有任何信息。马丁打了多次他的手机，都无法接通。

这并不是第一次和拉斯特失联。侦探社的工作并不复杂，有时他们会分头行动，通过简短的电话和信息联络，这样能保证工作效率，也是多年单独工作的习惯。适当的空间对他们都有好处。马丁相信他搭档的能力，除了那一次，他还没见过有哪次的情况拉斯特不能独自应付。他说服自己不用担心。但拉斯特不在身边，没有他熟悉的烟味和缓慢的脚步声，蜂鸣似的萦绕在耳边的高论，这房子忽然空旷了很多。他没想到自己已经受不了半夜独自醒来的感觉，像躺在寒冷的荒野。

窗外的蝉声有一搭没一搭地响着。十几年前的记忆忽然插入进来——午后的烈日和虚弱的蝉鸣中，他在车里等着，嚼着奥德丽不知什么时候偷偷塞进他兜里的草莓口香糖。快睡着的时候拉斯特才拉开车门钻了进来，衬衫卷到手肘，带着疲惫和冷漠的神色，只是简单地瞟他一眼，让他打消了询问的念头。知道那批货的下落了，开车。——好像他们只是一部机器上的两个部件，并无和他人分享感受的必要。他们转上主路的时候马丁看到他放松地闭上眼。他的袖口上有一点小小的血迹。

他们有七年的时间朝夕相处，但大部分时间，马丁能注视的只是他的侧影。

马丁无法再坐下去。他抓起车钥匙走到门口。见他的鬼，他得亲自过去看看，有必要的话他才不在乎在周六晚上打扰警局的前同事呢——就在这时门外响起了熟悉的车轮碾过地面的沙沙声。

拉斯特下了他的皮卡，擦过马丁的身边进了屋，刻意忽略了马丁瞪着他的双眼。

马丁等到他放下皮包，拿着一瓶啤酒坐下来才开口。“怎么回事？”

“杜兰的律师在最后一刻变卦，让我去找另一个继承人。真是个滑头。不过都搞定了。”

“好吧。你知道我不在乎这个，为什么不联系我？”

“我以为拿到支票你会高兴呢。”

马丁觉得心跳越来越快。“你懂我意思。三天了，没有一点消息，你知道我打了多少电话吗？”

“手机的响声会碍事。”

马丁开始走来走去。“我知道。我只要你一句话——几个字也好，告诉我你的情况。”

“结果都一样。”

马丁知道自己在小题大做，但他停不下来。

“多少次了，你明知道我在担心你——你有没有停下来想想，哪怕他妈的一分钟，你不是一个人在干活？”

拉斯特盯着他，眼神难以捉摸。那让马丁想起长时间的等待后他向警车走来的样子，把所有的秘密留在身后；或是在审讯室里，把对方遮蔽在自己的阴影之下。

“你以前从没抱怨过这个。”

你想让我说出来，混球？好吧，马丁深吸了一口气。天知道他已经为此准备了多久。

“我们都变了。我们不再像以前那样。经过了这么多之后，难道你还没意识到现在你和我在一起？”

“怎么，就因为我们操过了，就让你以为能给我栓上狗绳？”

他转身往门口走。马丁觉得头脑中的血液都沸腾起来。他一把抓住拉斯特的胳膊，酒瓶滚到了地板那头。拉斯特的脸在视野中晃动，他不知自己下一步会干什么，是一拳揍上他的面颊还是直接来个抱摔。他只是咬紧牙关，用鼻子喷着气。

拉斯特用鹰鹫似的眼神盯着他。下一秒钟他就抓住马丁的衬衫，狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇，手指摸索着他的腰带。

“那好，看看你有多大本事。”他们不得不分开透一口气的时候，拉斯特喘息着说。

 

\----------------

 

拉斯特面朝下跪在床上，马丁在他身后，紧抓住他的腰臀，用力地进攻——马丁不想说干他，但这的确是他正在做的事。拉斯特的双手被马丁的皮带捆在背后，头被压进被单里，以一种无助的姿势张开双腿，双脚缠住马丁的小腿，任由对方摆布着。他感到马丁手指的压力，温暖而沉重，揉着他的头发。——某个模糊的记忆冒了出来，面目不清的男人粗糙的手指粗暴地拉扯着他的头发，让他感到针扎般的刺痛。—— 不。他集中精神。手臂无法移动，已经被爱抚和吮咬得过分敏感的乳头被床单摩擦得发疼。他只能咬住床单，不自觉地抬高臀部，摇摆挺动着，让马丁一下一下地冲撞着他的深处。满溢而出的快感变成了持续不断的呻吟。

小腹和股沟被柔软的臀肉摩擦着的感觉简直让马丁发了疯。在床上他喜欢处于主导，虽然有时让女方占主动会带来更多的乐趣。但当一个男人的身体屈曲在自己身下——这种征服和亵渎的快感简直让他害怕。

抽插了一阵后，马丁把他拉起来，让他直起身体。这个动作来得突然，拉斯特不禁叫出声。马丁扶着他，让他靠在自己身上，他们的小腿交缠在一起。直到两人都找到一个最好的位置，然后继续。

起初他们的动作徐缓，拉斯特有节奏地摇摆腰部，马丁觉得自己在海船上飘摇。他有些眩晕。

马丁加快了频率。拉斯特努力配合他的动作，但已经被动地陷入了马丁的节奏。他颠簸着，绑住的双手使他难以保持平衡，只能靠在马丁的胸膛上寻求支持。马丁的双臂紧紧束缚着他，挺动的同时托住他的腰，每一次都更深地撞入他的身体。

马丁一只手抚摸着拉斯特剧烈起伏的肋部，向上来到他的胸膛，揉搓着已经红肿的乳头，另一只手在他的头发和面颊上游移。他的手指摸索着他的嘴唇。拉斯特噙住那些手指，把它们含进嘴里，轻咬和舔吸着。马丁逗弄着他柔软的舌头。拉斯特喘息着，但被占据的口腔使他难以发出清晰的声音。

马丁胡乱地咬啮和亲吻着拉斯特的后颈和肩背，所有的理智都被疯狂的快感卷走。他不知道自己为什么用另一只手握紧拉斯特的脖子，感到拉斯特滚烫的气息扑在他手中，脉搏在疯狂地跳动。性器被猛然收缩的肌肉裹紧的感觉像一道电流从股间直窜上头顶，在他眼前激起一片白光——

只有很短的时间，但他感到拉斯特的身体僵住了，嘴唇张开。他松开手，把拉斯特的脸转向他。拉斯特的眼神茫然失焦，像是没有看见他。马丁攀住他的脸，叫他的名字。

拉斯特的眼睛闭上片刻，又睁开，颤抖着，好像刚从深水中浮上来。

“Please,Marty,”他喘息着说，“Please.”

他未得到触碰的阴茎还硬着。马丁有意稍微拖延了一会儿，吻着拉斯特的脖颈，手指在他的小腹和大腿内侧游走，刻意避开敏感的部分，直到他因为迫切的欲望而几乎失声。马丁用手握住他的阴茎，从上到下细致而有力地撸动，配合着自己在他体内的抽插。拉斯特长长的颤抖的呻吟撩拨着他的神经。

二十年来马丁还从没有过这么疯狂地做爱——即使和那个有问题的贝丝。马丁觉得自己快到极限了。哦，上帝——

很快拉斯特浑身一颤，呼吸瞬间滞住，温热的精液打湿了马丁的手。紧跟着他，马丁也到了。

马丁解开捆着拉斯特的皮带，让他躺在自己的胸前，等着他们的呼吸和心跳平复下来。他仍然埋在拉斯特体内。马丁想这样多呆一会儿。这个狂野不羁的男人，此刻完全属于他。他能被他需要，让他快乐，这使马丁感到一种甜蜜的自豪。

拉斯特靠在他怀里，浑身瘫软，双眼半闭着，脸贴着他的颈弯。在马丁的记忆中，很少见到拉斯特这样平静和温顺，像融化的黄油。这让他着迷，他无法控制自己不去爱抚他。但这个时刻也让马丁不安，怕他迷失在时间的彼端，他无法找到的地方。他亲吻他，轻唤他的名字，直到他回过神来。

“还好吗？”马丁在他耳边轻声问，“你刚才失神了，拉斯特。”

“我没事。”

“对不起，我不该那样，简直不知道是怎么了，”马丁抚摸他的头发，“我从没有——”

“我知道，”拉斯特挪动了一下，但并没想离开他的怀抱。“不是你的问题。是我。我想激怒你。”

“……曾喜欢这样，过去——和不熟悉的人，让他们粗暴地对待我。那能让我撑下去。不知为什么。”

马丁一时不知如何回答。他垂下眼睛，吻着拉斯特手腕上泛红的绑痕。“这种事谁都有可能，什么也说明不了。”

每次看到马丁这样的眼神，都让拉斯特感到内疚。他知道马丁为自己悲伤。

“有时候更糟。我杀人，欺骗，背叛。毁掉所有接近我的人。”

他无声地一笑。“现在你知道了。我就是这样的人，不值得任何怜悯。”

马丁沉默了。拉斯特的心在下沉。他从来没有像现在这么需要另一个身体的温暖，从未感到如此深切地和这个人连在一起——他们现在的确是——这联系已经深入肺腑，抽离会让他流血，但如果他们终有分离的一天，他宁愿选择现在承受这种痛楚。

马丁终于开了口，他的嗓子哑了。

“你是杀人狂，瘾君子，叛徒，疯子，你是开膛手杰克，你是阿尔卡彭，那都不重要。你太小看我了。听着，无论你怎么说，我知道你是什么。你就是你。我的搭档，朋友，和……该死的拉斯特▪科尔，永远让我头疼的混蛋。”他摇了摇头。“操，你休想吓到我。”

拉斯特感到自己的心狂跳着，他无法提高声音。“如果你不喜欢刚才——。”

“我的天，你简直要了我的命。”马丁用手背擦了擦额头。“我是说，这他妈的比最棒还棒。——但不确定我是不是想要这个。不想伤到你。”

马丁有些羞赧，没有看他。“更喜欢像以前那样，让你的手触摸我。只是……想让你快乐。”

拉斯特沉静了一会儿，抬起手把马丁的脸转向他。

“我也是。”

他的字句和气息一起吐进马丁的嘴唇。这个吻持续了一阵，直到他们都喘不过气。当他们分开时，马丁尝到些许血的甜味。

“你受伤了？”马丁仔细查看他的嘴唇。

“不，是你。”拉斯特握住他的手。马丁这才感到细微的刺痛，他的中指背部被拉斯特咬破了，血珠已经在伤口处凝结起来。拉斯特把他受伤的手指送到嘴边，用舌头轻轻舔舐。

当拉斯特抬起眼睛凝视他时，马丁把一切都忘了。他只记得他们倒下去，用自己覆盖住他，那气味——拉斯特的味道——充满脑际。

 

\----------

 

有时他们会在黎明前醒来。世界还睡着，温柔的静谧。

他们会做爱，用小小的骚动和喘息温热整个空间。他的皮肤滑过他的手，气息拂过他的耳。拉斯特是如此捉摸不透，变幻不定。他是深海中的游鱼，冰原上的雪狐。他是起伏的山峦，幽深的丛林。马丁追随着，寻觅着，直到冰川中的深涧，海面下的深渊，直到一切都隐没和消融，只剩甜蜜的幽暗和虚空。但他并没有忧虑和恐惧。因为拉斯特也在这里——还有爱。

当坚冰融解，他能看到他真实的血肉，和包藏在重重盔甲下的那颗美丽、柔软、伤痕累累的心。

马丁颤抖着伸出手，却不敢触碰。他，是世界上唯一能靠近和拥有这份珍宝的人。

当如痴如醉的狂喜逐渐退潮成精疲力尽的昏沉，马丁注视着拉斯特，拉斯特也回望着他。他的眼睛被黯淡的晨光染成灰色，带着性爱后的慵懒，宁静与柔和。他们被一个魔咒笼罩着，时间静止了。当白昼到来时，一切都会恢复原状。他们还是一对被生活磨砺得疲惫不堪，伤痕累累的老狗。但此时，他们前所未有地靠近，就像黑夜和白昼交融，渗入对方的皮肤和血液。他们的眼睛静默地对望，交流着无言的词语。他们赤裸的灵魂向对方敞开，在这神秘的亲密中震颤。

他们对视着，望着彼此，也望着一切。过去、现在和未来的碎片在他们之间流过。

 

END

 

（本文的标题来自David Benoit的"The Key to You"）


End file.
